How Boze met Sue
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Just something I wanted to make. This about how those two characters from Phantom Lord met. Gajeel and Juvia will make a couple of cameos too.


How Boze met Sue

 **Two Years Before the Phantom Lord Arc**

"Damn, I hate always doing these stupid delivery jobs," Boze said in a pissed off mood as he looked on the upcoming passengers from the train to see which one was Phantom Lord's newest recruit, Sue, some wizard from some place called Sin. 'I should be going on the missions that involved fighting monsters, and looking for treasure. But no, I have to play babysitter to this chick while Gajeel and the Element 4 are going out on the exciting missions,' Boze thought bitterly as he heard the train conductor.

"Passengers from Sin are arriving at this gate," the conductor said as Boze moved closer so he could be in and out of the train station. He wondered what the girl would be like. 'Would she be a huge tool like everyone else in the guild? What type of magic she uses? Is it as strong as the Element 4 or Gajeel?' Just as he was thinking that, the train from Sin arrived, and the passengers started to pool out of it. "What kind of place is Sin anyway? Who would name a place something like that?" Boze asked himself, before noticing a particular passenger from the train.

She was wearing an Arabic headdress, along with a dress to match. She also had a Bindi on the center of her forehead. She had a briefcase in each of her hands. The thing he noticed the most about her however was her smile. It was huge, and accompanied by what looked like stars in her eyes. She was looking around in an excited manner and was babbling like an idiot. "Wow! So this is the big city! Everything looks so different than in Sin! Where do people here grow their crops? Where do they keep their animals?" the woman started asking as she was moving her head from left to right at practically supersonic speeds.

Boze was in utter shock. 'Is this the girl that Jose was talking about it?' Boze couldn't believe it, so he got out a communication lacrima and called Jose. "Hello? Boze? Did you find the girl yet?" Jose asked from his office after he answered. "I think, is this her?" Boze asked before turning the lacrima towards Sue. Jose squinted to get a better look at her. "Yes, this is her. She is a mirror and Glass make mage from Sin. Sin is a farming country without some of the luxuries you and me take advantage of everyday, like this lacrima. So try and not be a jerk to her. Jose signing out," Jose said as he ended their connection. Boze just sighed and mumbled "dick" under his breath. Suddenly, the lacrima came back on and Jose pointed a finger at him and said "I heard that!" before the lacrima shut itself off again.

Boze just sighed again and walked up to her. "Um…hi. You're Sue, right?" Boze asked once he was near enough to her. Sue turned her head around to face him. "Yes, and who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Sue asked. "Well, I'm Boze, and I'm the representative from Phantom Lord and…" Boze never got to finish his sentence as he got nearly tackled to the floor with a hug from Sue. "Thank you for coming all this way! I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Sue said while keeping Boze in a hug. "No, it's alright. So, if you could let go, I can take you to Master Jose," Boze said. Sue then realized what she was doing and blushed. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I just got really excited," Sue said while backing away to a respectable distance. "It's OK, now let's go to Phantom Lord," Boze said as he walked her to the guild.

An hour later, they had gotten to the guild, and when they got inside, it was strangely quiet. "Why is everyone so quiet? It's never quiet in Fairy Tail I hear," Sue said, not knowing that everyone in Phantom Lord hated Fairy Tail. All the people in the guild looked at her in anger. ""What did I do?" Sue asked Boze. "Well, we don't really like Fairy Tail here. Our guilds are enemies with each other," Boze explained. "Why? They seem nice to me," Sue said, not really getting why Fairy Tail was being hated so much.

Just as Boze was about to answer that question, Master Jose came up. "Ah, you must be Sue, right?" Jose said extending a hand. "Oh, thank you, and yes I am," Sue said as she shook Jose's hand. "Oh, by the way, why do you guys hate Fairy Tail so much?" Sue asked, wanting an answer to this elusive question. Jose's expression hardened as he let go of her hand and placed a hand on her back. "We don't really talk about them here, Sue, and I'd rather not dampen the mood by explaining this. Now, let's get you that guild mark," Jose said as he led Sue to the upstairs.

 **2 years later…**

Sue was now a full fledged member of Phantom Lord. While she wasn't on the level of someone like any member of the Element 4 or Gajeel (she is actually kind of scared of him), she was a force to be reckoned with. She also made friends with Boze, Juvia, and some of the other members of the guild. Boze had also developed a crush on Sue in the years that he had known her. He had formed a partnership with her, and they became great friends, but he never had the courage to tell her how she felt, which was something completely new to him. But, today would be different!

He had a bunch of roses in his hands, which he was hiding behind his back as he went to Sue, who was talking to Juvia alone at a table in the edge of the indoor bar. "H…hey Sue. Juvia…can…I talk to Sue…alone?" Boze said, not even attempting to hide the shakiness in his voice. Gajeel, in the background, was laughing at him, and Boze responded by flipping him off. Juvia gave him a smirk, telling Boze that she knew what was going to happen before leaving to another table.

Sue, being completely oblivious to what was going on, invited Boze to come and sit next to her. Boze was sweating and blushing like crazy, and Sue did take notice of this. "Boze, are you OK? You look like your sick," Sue said while trying to feel his temperature. "Sue, it's alright. I just have something to ask you," Boze said, which caused Sue to stop what she was doing. "Oh, well what is it, Boze?" Sue asked with a child-like curiosity in her eyes.

Boze took a very deep breath before pulling out the flowers and gave them to Sue. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me, sometime," Boze asked. Sue just looked at Boze and the flowers with a dumbstruck expression on her face. Sue then smiles at him and pounced him with a hug, just like when they first met. "Of course I would. I've been waiting for a while for you to ask. What took you so long," Sue asked, not letting go of him. Boze, despite knowing Sue and her over affectionate tendencies for the past couple of years, was still unused to getting hugged. But, he returned the hug slowly and held her firm.

When Boze was about to answer, Jose came from his office and said over the intercom. "Everyone, let's commence our war against Fairy Tail. We will show them that we are the most powerful guild in Fiore." Boze and Sue let go of each other and decided to get ready. "Well, looks like we're going to have to post-pone that date for a little, huh?" Boze said, trying not to sound too disappointed that they wouldn't be able to go on a date for what seemed like a while. Sue kissed him on the cheek and responded "Don't worry, Boze. We'll have all the time in the world," Sue said as she ran off to help in the war. Boze just smiled. That was one of the things he loved about her; her huge sense of optimism. That made her different from most of the members of Phantom Lord. While they tended to focus on the negatives of everything, Sue always liked to focus on the positives of everything. Boze then realized that he was one of the few people left in the guild. "Hey, wait up!" Boze shouted as he went after them.

 **If you don't know who these two are, their anime only characters that appear primarily in the Phantom Lord arc, but make cameos in other arcs. If anyone is OOC, I did that to make this a little more comedic.**


End file.
